Remember Me
by Op Zero
Summary: It's been three months since Maximum Ride disappeared without a trace. When Fang and Angel set out on a mission to find her, they come face to face with a new enemy and a new Max with no memory of her family, or of the first two months of her disappearance. The flock has a new goal ahead of them. They'll do everything that they can to try and help Max regain ALL of her memories.


**A/N: **Hi, everyone! Zero here. It's been a while since I've written anything new or took time to look back on/ reflect on my old works. **This story is one that I started a few years ago and posted on another account (Operation Zero)** **that I no longer have access to**, so I've kind of been going through my old works and reuploading the ones I'm most proud of and can actually see myself continuing to improve upon. This one in particular is pretty important to me because Maximum Ride was a HUGE staple of my childhood (I even have the barcode expiration date tattooed on my wrist because I was too much of a pansy to get it on the back of my neck like it is in the books).

Chapter two for this series is already finished and will be uploaded following this chapter within the next week or so as I take some time to read over it and make sure it's written that way I want it. Please stay tuned, follow me or this story to see all updates, and most importantly ENJOY!

**Synopsis: **

It's been three months since Maximum Ride disappeared without a trace. When Fang and Angel set out on a mission to find her, they come face to face with a new enemy and a new Max with no memory of her family, or of the first two months of her disappearance. The flock has a new goal ahead of them. They'll do everything that they can to try and help Max regain her memories, and Fang will do everything that _he_ can to reignite Max's love for him.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Maximum Ride series or any of the characters involved (aside from the new enemy and any OC's I decide to insert).

Thank you for reading!

**Remember Me**

**Chapter 1: Determination**

"Fang, man, you have to take a break."

The new leader of the flock sighed in distress as he closed the laptop shut and gently set it aside. It had been three long months since Max had gone missing. Since then, the second oldest member of the flock had spent the vast majority of his time trying to track her down. He had even resorted to utilizing Angel's mind reading abilities to see if she could locate their leader, but to no avail.

"Come on, the rest of the flock is outside playing ultimate kickball," Iggy said, motioning towards the front door of their current safe house. Since Max's disappearance, the flock had been staying with Max's mother, Doctor Valencia Martinez, and her half-sister, Ella Martinez. Never had they stayed in once place for so long. Usually, within a few days to a week, some sort of enemy would manage to track them down and attack. Not this time, however. It had been three months without a good fight, something that was almost unsettling to Fang. Either their enemies had given up at long last... or they already had what they wanted.

"I'm never going to find her," Fang mumbled, raking a hand through his chest-length black hair. It had grown quite a bit since the morning that they all realized Max was gone.

"Hey, that's quitter talk," Iggy argued, leaning against the wall next to the door. "Fang, this is Max we're talking about. If she's not the toughest person we know, then I don't know who is."

"Three months!" Fang shouted, slamming his fists down onto the table in front of him, causing coffee cups to shudder and spill their contents. "It's been three months, Iggy, and there's been no sign of her. Yeah, she's strong, but even Maximum Ride isn't invincible. None of us are."

A brief silence settled over the two boys as Fang casted his gaze upon a nearby window, where he saw the youngest three bird kids and Ella playing kickball together in the front yard.

Sighing, Iggy made his way to Fang and rested a comforting hand on the stressed teen's shoulder. "I know Max is out there somewhere, Fang."

"Ever the optimist, Ig. You want to tell me how you know that?" Fang asked, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. The grin on Iggy's face instilled the slightest renewal of hope that Fang had felt in some time.

"Because you're still looking for her. If something that bad had happened to Max, we would all know."

_Fang, Iggy is right._

The sudden shock of a voice being projected into his head caused Fang to flinch. He glanced out the window for a second time, making eye contact with nine-year old Angel.

_Please don't give up. Keep looking for her. I know you'll find her. We have to find her..._

Even from so far away, Fang could see the tears that were beginning to well up in her small baby-blue eyes. Sure, Angel was known to be somewhat of a tyrant, and she and Max had butted heads pretty badly on more than one occasion. When it came down to it however, Angel was always going to be Max's little girl.

_Don't worry, Angel. I'll find her. I'm going to find Max and bring her home_, Fang thought, a small grin turning up the corners of his mouth.

It was crazy, and he knew it. There was a slim chance that the rest of the flock would be on board with what Fang wanted to do, but at the end of the day did it even matter? Too many times, the universe or God or whatever had proved to them that they were better together. The flock was better _whole_ which meant getting their fearless leader back despite the repercussions. And of course, who better to get Max back than him?

With a new air of determination, Fang rose from his seat and made his way past Iggy into the kitchen. He opened up the cabinet under the sink and pulled out one of the survival packs that Doctor Martinez had prepared for them in case of an emergency.

"Fang? Hey, what are you doing?" Iggy asked, frowning as the blind seventeen year-old turned in Fang's direction.

"I need her back, Ig. _We_ need her back. I'm leaving to go find Max. You're in charge of the flock while I'm gone," Fang said much to Iggy's surprise.

"Hold on," Iggy protested, grabbing Fang's arm before he could walk out the door. "You're not seriously going alone are you?" he asked, frowning. "Come on, man, have you even thought this through?"  
Fang was silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not the choice that he was making was the right choice. Of course, Fang knew there was only one right choice for him.

_I'm going to bring her home._

Without so much as a single word, Fang wrenched his arm out of Iggy's grasp and stormed out the front door. All eyes turned to him, looks of confusion shown on every face but Angel's.

"Fang? Are you okay?" asked fifteen year-old Nudge, concern coating her voice as a look of acute fear took over her smooth facial features.

"I'm fine," Fang said pointedly. He kept his focus dead ahead and unfurled his sleek black wings that measured fourteen feet from tip to tip.

"Where are you going?" asked the Gasman, Angel's eleven year-old brother.

"On a trip. Iggy and Max's mom are in charge until I get back." ("Sure, put the blind one in charge," from a very irritated Iggy.) "Gaz, no blowing things up. Angel, try to keep the freaky mind control thing to a minimum, and Nudge, no impromptu fashion shows. Total, be a good dog," Fang said, smirking at the small black talking Scottie with wings. It almost gave Fang chills, how much he sounded like Max when giving the flock orders. She had always been the one barking orders and keeping the others in line. He supposed that all of them had learned a thing or two from her when it came to being a leader.

"Fang, wait!"

All eyes quickly focused on the youngest little doe-eyed flock member as she suddenly spoke up. Worry immediately filled Fang as he saw the expression on her face, the defiance in those shimmering blue eyes. The worry only grew as he watched Angel snap out her fluffy white wings and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm going with you," Angel said in a tone that told Fang that she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. _I can use my abilities to help you pick up any traces of Max_. This time, she spoke inside of Fang's head, flashing him a proud smile. For a brief moment, Angel looked like a tiny winged superhero.

The boy clad in dark colored clothes opened his mouth to try and argue with her, but then shut it almost immediately. Whether Fang liked it or not, he knew Angel had a good point. Not only could she scan the surrounding areas for any of Max's thoughts that might happen to be floating around, but she could also use her future-sight to try and lock on to any visions of Max, of them finding her and bringing her back.

"Fine," Fang said in defeat after several moments of mulling it over. "You can come with, but we're doing things my way," he explained, and Angel nodded in agreement.

"What's going on out here?"

Doctor Martinez made her way out of the house, a combined look of both concern and curiosity flashing across her face. She eyed Fang and Angel, the bag in Fang's hand, the looks on the faces of the other flock members, and she crossed her arms over her chest like any mother would. "Explanation, please."

"Fang's taking off to go find Max," Iggy said pointedly before Fang could get a single word out. He would get Iggy back for that later. "And Angel's apparently going with him."

"What?!"

Everyone turned to Fang. Doctor Martinez with worry, Nudge with tears in her eyes, Gazzy with surprise displayed clearly on his face, Total with disappointment and Ella with what seemed to be excitement. Iggy remained somewhat stoic, his jaw set as he waited for whatever argument was sure to ensue.

"Fang," Doctor Martinez began before the dark haired boy cut her off.

"Look, this is my decision. Max is a part of the flock, and we never leave our flock behind!" With every word, the volume of Fang's voice rose higher and higher. "Three months is long enough! I'm going to find Max whether you like it or not. We need her back. I shouldn't have to explain this! We're much better with her than any of us have ever been without her-"

"Says the one who single-handedly split us up on more than one occasion. Besides, did it ever occur to you," Iggy began, interrupting Fang, "that Max might have been the one who left us? We know she's probably still alive, but maybe she wanted to disappear." Iggy's face was twisted in anger, brows furrowing as he clenched both of his fists.

"Dammit, Iggy, shut up! Don't say crap like that!"

Everyone seemed startled by Fang's outburst. Nudge and Gazzy quickly moved to hold him back from the strawberry-blonde, one grabbing either of his arms.

"Max wouldn't just up and leave, Iggy," Nudge said calmly as she and the Gasman struggled to hold Fang back. "She would've at least left a note, or told someone. She's never been into the idea of us splitting up, not once. Why would she leave without saying anything?"

Nudge's question seemed to calm the air as everyone realized that she was right. On several occasions, the flock had split up for one reason or another, and almost every single time Max seemed to be the one to bring them all back together. Max would never purposely leave the flock or her mother and sister for this long, which meant the one thing that they had feared the most. Max had been taken from them, kidnapped, and Fang needed to find her now more than ever.

"I'm sorry. Look, there's no denying that all of us have been a little on edge since Max disappeared. It's hard not to wonder..." Iggy said, staring blankly at the ground. "Fine. If you're so dead set on doing this, then do it. Just bring her back, man."

Fang grinned, putting a hand on Iggy's shoulder just like Iggy had done for him earlier. "Deal. Angel and I will bring her back." Fang turned to Angel, exchanging looks with her before she nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready."


End file.
